The Ones
by 414fanatic
Summary: Runescape is in trouble, and its up to kids who were pushed out of there towns and cities to stop the evil forces. R&R! If this had a theme song, it would be Ones by Simple Plan!
1. Getting More Troops

The city of Varrock was running smoothly, and King Roald was looking over it. He was with his chief of arms, Aragon, discussing how they would get more men recruited into the army, and get it stronger.

"We should post signs across the kingdom, and accept all who come." Aragon said.

"Too easy, how about we send scouts around the kingdom and see how some people fight and have them bring who they think is the best back." King Roald said.

"Good idea. Let's send them as soon as possible." Aragon said.

"Ok, but let's send some of our army with them, we can't take any chances, you know, with all the creatures, monsters, bandits, and other things out there."

"Aye sir. I'll rouse a third of the army and 500 scouts."

Aragon walked toward the soldiers quarters to tell them their mission. King Roald kept watch over the city. The market was running smoothly, children were coming out of there homes to play with the stray dogs, the hunters were coming back for their noon meal, and farmers were coming with their crops.

"Looks like we won't be having any famine soon." King Roald muttered to himself.

He waited about half an hour before Aragon came.

"Sir, they are ready."

"I shall see them off."

He walked with Aragon toward the town square.

"Men," King roald started "you are to set off with these scouts. Three will go with each scout. You will scout out all Misthalin for people to join our army. Good luck."

King Roald and Aragon walked off, as the scouts and the soldiers ran off. None of them noticed the two kids that were spying on them from the alley.

"Do you think they know, Mark?" One of them asked.

"I don't think so, Will" Mark said.

Mark has long, brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in years. He wore an iron sword by his side, and had on a torn short sleeved shirt and some long pants. Will has light brown hair, a bronze sword, and a torn tank top and torn shorts.

"Should we tell them?" Will asked.

"Not yet. We have to bring everybody else." Mark said.

They walked off as King Roald and Aragon went into the castle.


	2. The Ones

Mark and Will walked out of Varrock and started for the lumber yard. When they got there they walked into a building.

"You can come out, it's Mark and Will" Mark said.

More ratty looking kids came out. There were about 70 of them, and more in the rest of the buildings. They were all skinny, like Mark and Will. Some were tall, some were small, but they were all skinny.

"So, Mark, did you get any food?" one said, coming up to him.

'No, Palmer, but we did find out something."

Palmer had light brown hair, cut short, no shirt and torn pants. He unsheathed an iron dagger. He tackled Mark and held the dagger up to his throat. Some other's took out spears and swords and surrounded Palmer.

"You promised, as our leader, to bring us food and drink everyday." he said.

Mark punched him and stood up.

"I know, but I said I found something out."

Palmer got up.

"What did you find out?" he said, wiping blood from his nose.

"The 'King' just sent out a third of his army with scouts to find some soldiers. And thanks to our friends in Morytania we've found out that Zamorak's forces are coming to attack Misthalin. And maybe even Asgarnia and Kandarin. Will and I rushed back as soon as we could. That's why we don't have food."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We send scouts. Since we've befriended the dwarfs we don't have to go over White Wolf Mountain and risk the cold and being attacked by wolves. Jesse, Boone. Grab your weapons and head off to warn the others. Jesse go warn them in Asgarnia. Boone go to Kandarin."

Jesse had black hair and was one of the few without a torn shirt, but had torn pants. Boone had brownish-red hair and had a torn tank top and shorts. Jesse grabbed a bronze longsword and Boone grabbed a bow and iron arrows. They ran off with little provisions and hopped the fence.

"Palmer and Will, come with me. We'll send a signal to tell you when to come."

Palmer grabbed an oak bow and bronze arrows.

"How will we know when to come?" someone asked.

"Palmer will shoot an arrow into the sky. And to make it seem lighter we'll set it on fire. Rouse the others and tell them to get ready."

They ran off for Varrock, and when they got to the gate they had to find out how to get in.


End file.
